An Embedded Multi Media Card (eMMC) is a type of multimedia card (MMC) interface, a flash memory, and a primary controller, and is mainly applied to consumer electronics products having a relatively high storage capacity, for example, smart devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers.
In the prior art, data in the eMMC may be protected using a Data Rights Management or digital rights management (DRM) function. For example, WIDEVINE software is installed on an ANDROID system smart device, and the data in the eMMC is encrypted using the WIDEVINE software, to prevent abnormal rewriting of the data in the eMMC.
However, WIDEVINE in nature is a pure software encryption technology, and merely increases the difficulty in altering the data in the eMMC. Currently, there are already hackers or enthusiasts who can crack a WIDEVINE password for rewriting the data or modify a preinstalled application of the smart device. Therefore, abnormal rewriting of the data in the eMMC after the mobile terminal is illegally rooted causes problems such as system instability of the smart device.